The proliferation of wireless communication technologies has enhanced the ability to communicate information from remote locations that are off-the-grid (in terms of wired communication networks) to central facilities/base stations at which the information can be analyzed. The expansion of such wireless communication technologies is, in turn, spurring the development of monitoring technologies designed to monitor geographically remote objects of interest. Such monitoring technologies leverage available wireless communication technologies to transmit monitoring data to a central facility for processing.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.